The Storm
by Thelatestbuzz
Summary: My name is Skylar I am a spy for the CIA sent to protect the pack in beacon hills.
1. Prologue

Introduction

My name is Skylar Storm. My codename is Storm. My cover is that I am a world famous singer, I work for the CIA and NSA, a top secret part of the CIA that only few know about the supernatural. I got an order to protect the new pack in Beacon Hills. I was forced to take a "vacation", now I am to go to Beacon Hills High School. I am not to tell anybody except the pack about my secret, I only tell them when I am ready. But what I didn't know is that my life would become very dangerous.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Sky's POV  
" we have one last mission for you " the general tells me with a slightly amused voice " what is it" " I ask a little nervously, " we have information that says that Beacon hills is attracting very dangerous supernatural creatures'" she tells me, " so you need me to go and do what exactly general ?" I ask cause I am really confused " we need you to go and protect that pack of werewolves " " what about the public, the public will wonder what happened to the famous Sky!" ," we will have you tell the public that you will be going on vacation " sky sighs tiredly " when do I leave ?" "Next week, Oh I almost forgot you will be attending the high school to get close to the pack! Have fun " the General says with a wicked grin.

I bolt up in a cold sweat to my alarm going off, I groggily turned off my alarm, it read 6:30. That means I have an 1 and a half hours to get ready. I roll of my bed and fall on the floor with a thump, " I am so not looking forward to school " i mutter. I run a hand threw my very bad case of bed hair, I grab a white top that reads ' you got served', and dark blue jeans, and black wedge trainers. I quickly take a shower, I then put on light makeup, and get dressed. I brush my hair out an leave it the it is. I walk through my closet to the back wall and press my hand to the panel that is slightly crooked,and the wall slides open. I walk through the opening and into a fairly large room that has two walls on opposite sides of the room that are full of weapons and ammo. The selves are full with things for supernatural and the non supernatural. The back wall is a giant mirror and the floor is hardwood, there are targets all around the room and there is scattered training equipment. I walk over to the weapons and grab one of the mini daggers and tuck it into the bottom of my shoe. I walk out of the room into my closet and grab my awesomely spray painted skateboard and black ray bands. I check the time it's 7:20! I have to hurry or I am going to be late! I run down my long flight of stairs wich is hard to do in wedges, and bump right into George, I trip but catch myself at the last second. George is a 30 year old man with dark hair and dark eyes " good morning Sky," " ya it's not such a good morning George, I am going to be late!" George is also in on my spy business, so if I need any help he knows what to do. I make a quick dash for the door and slam the door shut behind me, "oops" I mutter, oh well and quickly skate my way to school.  
When I get to school I see that there are a lots of teens here for such a small town. I snap out of my daze to the sound of a car honking its horn that is coming my way, before I could get a good look at the driver, I jump onto the hood of the car with a loud THUD. I ride over the top of the car and land on the ground behind it with ease. That's when I notice that there are a lot of teens that have their phones out taking pictures and videos of what just happened. But what catches my attention is the sound of a car doors slamming shut, I turn around just in time to see three guys get out of the car, and I have to say that I did a good job of freaking them out.

Stiles's POV

" okay I still don't see why you got a job HERE at the school as an aid," " it's bad enough we see you every day, I don't need to see you here to" I mutter. But apparently the werewolf hearing did me no good cause Derek gives me a death glare. " because of what happened with the " magical tree" as you put it, I need to keep an eye on you guys," " we don't ne-" and that's when I see a girl heading straight towards my jeep. " am I the only one seeing a girl heading straight at your jeep Stiles" Isaac askes from the back of the car. Then all of a sudden Isaac pops in between the seats and presses down on the horn, but that just seems to startle her. And before I can hit the break the girl jumps on the hood of my jeep with a THUMP. And continues to ride over the top. I immediately stop the car and hop out, I don't even pay attention to my jeep, but the girl behind it. The girl doesn't even look like that even phase her and the girl is wearing HEA LS, the girl had black hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. That is when I see out of the corner of my eye the flashing of lights, I don't pay that any mind, what has my attention is still on the girl . Then the girl takes the time to hopefully say something like 'sorry about your car' but that doesn't happen, instead she says " hello boys " and walks up to us.


End file.
